


How About Me..

by Bubble_muncherz



Series: How About Me.. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_muncherz/pseuds/Bubble_muncherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mainly from Ian's POV about how he is feeling with struggling to live with Bi-polar disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Me..

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly from Ian's POV I know it's harder to write from his side but I wanted to at least try! :) This is my first fanfic so please show some love if you enjoy this fic (:

Ian hated it. The way his siblings all worried about him. They knew that he didn't want treatment and that he felt fine, but it didn't stop them from asking how he felt every goddamn minute. He felt guilty that it made him angry that they asked because he knew they only asked because they cared. 

"Will you guys fucking cut it out already?!" Ian exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Ian?" Debbie sounded worried, she always worried a little to much for her young age, but he loved her for that.

"Worrying about me, asking how I'm feeling every minute," Ian said, "I don't want you guys to be so worried about me all the time like I can't take care of myself!"

"No one is saying that you can't Ian we just want you to know that we are here for support." Fiona argued. "Besides, since you don't want to go on the meds that the doctors prescribed we are worrying that much more!" 

"Yeah Ian, we know you like dick but you don't have to be one." Carl interjected. 

"CARL!" All three of the siblings said in unison. 

He knew they cared, but it was hard for him to wrap his head around, why were they so scared? Ian felt fine, better than he had in weeks since that day he couldn't get out of bed and he had a lot more energy than he ever had in his entire life. It was a one time thing. He didn't have what Monica had, no matter how much they all worried that he did. One person always believed him when he said he was fine, Mickey Milkovich, Ian's boyfriend. 

"Hey douchebags," Mickey greeted the Gallagher siblings all sitting together in the living room. "What's up?"

Ian couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Mickey. Underneath the crude exterior and knuckle tattoos, Ian knew that there was a tender loving side reserved especially for him. 

"They're all asking if I'm alright every minute." Ian laughed. 

"Why? He's fine he's not sick anymore can't you see he looks better than ever." 

"That's the best time to go to the doctor and get the meds when he is feeling good, Mickey." Fiona stated matter-of-factly. 

"That's fucked up! Why the fuck should we spend the money for him to go see some shrink when he's fucking fine? He's not fucking sick anymore." Mickey argued. 

"Mickey maybe Fiona's right about this. She was around to see what Monica was like and-" Debbie was cut off.

"I'm not fucking Monica!" Ian demanded they listen to him. "I will never be fucking Monica!" 

"Ian that's not what she meant." Carl spoke. 

"What the fuck else could she mean?!" Mickey snapped back.

"Mick, it's alright I know what she meant." Ian cooled off from his previous anger "Look I get you guys are worried but you don't have to be Mickey is taking care of me." Ian finished with a smile. 

His smile made the tension in the room seem to fade away. It was late and Ian had to go to work soon and the kids had to get ready for school. 

"Guys go up stairs and get some rest, big first day tomorrow!" Fiona said excitedly with a grin. 

"But Fi, it's not even late yet!" The younger Gallagher siblings cried out in unison. 

"Go!" 

"Fine night Ian love you." Debbie said giving Ian a hug.  
"Night Ian don't forget you told me you'd teach me how to use my new switchblade this weekend!" Carl said eagerly

"Night Debs love you too and I wouldn't forget Carl, now give me a hug!" Ian said cheerfully

"Fuck off, I'm to old for hugs." Carl said running up the stairs. 

"You better take damn good care of him, Mickey," Fiona said frowning, " I'll hurt you other wise." Fiona stated

"Yes Ma'am I will." Not many people scared Mickey but when she spoke like that she put the fear of God into him and Mickey could feel the sibling love something he never truly experienced growing up in the Milkovich house not from his older siblings at least.

Ian broke the silence. "Alright I gotta get to work, I'll talk to you guys later, bye Fi, Mick you coming?" 

Mickey nodded at Fiona and without another word they left. 

About an hour later Ian was dancing on one of the many platforms around Fairytail where he worked as a stripper. He knew he couldn't move very well and that he wasn't the best dancer but that didn't seem to bother any of the clientele or Mickey who was sitting at his spot at the bar watching Ian perform. Ian always told himself to dance for Mickey no matter how bad it seemed. When his shift was over a little after 2 a.m Mickey and Ian took the El sitting in silence, Ian wanted to say something but he didn't know how to say it without sounding to sappy or weird for Mickey so he mulled it over when Mickey finally noticed after they started the short walk home from the El.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird since we got off the El."

"Nothing." Ian lied.

"Come on Ian, I know something's bugging you so spit it the fuck out already." 

Ian felt himself ease up a little the way Mickey said his name, it made him smile like a little kid.

"I'm glad you are always there to watch me, I always feel like I'm dancing just for you." 

"You're so fucking gay sometimes, you know that?" He asked rhetorically. Then he teased. "Don't tell me those are the best moves you got for me firecrotch, other wise I'm not very impressed."

"Fuck you." Ian chuckled lightly shoving Mickeys shoulder. 

They were home soon after and before they knew it they were both in bed tangled up in each other, as Ian was about to go to sleep he heard Mickey sleepily say "I'm glad im always there to and that you feel that way. It makes me feel special" And with that he was out sleeping curled around Ian. He would never admit it while he was awake but Ian figured out pretty quickly that Mickey turned into a huge sap when he was about to fall asleep and he loved it.

And in that moment Ian knew that he no matter how many people worried about him he was happy in that moment. He hoped it would last forever but he felt that it was just the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of my first fic? And the first chapter comment your thoughts you beautiful people :)


End file.
